The Lords of Night
Summary The Lords of Night otherwise known as The Ancient Aztecosaurs were an ancient group of nine Aztecosaurs that lived in the First World alongside the three cosmic beings. When the three Titans were brought into the First World, the Aztecosaurs watched in fear and horror as they broke the world into fragments. As soon as Bartleby lifted his branches and sang the Song of Creation, they watched and listened as he formed a Spiral to hold the fragments of the First World together. When the Spiral was formed, the Aztecosaurs promised Bartleby that they would keep the Song of Creation safe and make sure that no one would ever learn how to sing it for as long as they lived After their death, the song would be lost into memory. Centuries laters, Morganthe, a powerful wizard was chosen by the shadow magi as the child of prophecy and would learn about the Song of Creation. In order to learn how to sing it, she would resurrect the Lords of Night with the help of Malistaire the Undying and force them to teach her the song. Fortunately, she was defeated, and the Aztecosaurs returned to their everlasting rest. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C. 2-A with The Song of Creation Name: The Lords of Night, Ancient Aztecosaurs Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male and Female Age: Millenia old (Older than the Spiral and existed in the First World) Classification: Lords of Night Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Precognition (Foresaw that Azteca would be destroyed), Longevity, Matter Manipulation (Scaling from the new Aztecosaurs), Intangibility | Same as before along with Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (The song was too loud for Morganthe to bare and ended up consuming her), Mind Manipulation and Morality Manipulation with the Song of Creation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Should be superior to young Morganthe) | At least Large Star level. Multiverse level+ with the Song of Creation (Bartleby used the song to bring the spiral into existence and Morganthe was going to use it to rewrite the timeline and create a new universe) Speed: Unknown (The nature of combat in the game makes determining speed virtually impossible) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar with magic. Universal+ with the Song of Creation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Very high (Existed in the first world alongside Bartleby and have deep knowledge about the spiral. Know the Song of Creation which is one of the most powerful techniques in existence) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Song of Creation:' An incredibly powerful song that was used to bring the Spiral, a magical thread that holds the universe and the countless worlds among it together. Morganthe used the Song of Creation to make the Broodmother lose all her morals and fall under her control. The song is also powerful enough to rewrite timelines and create a new universe Key: Individually | Together Note: They can only sing the Song of Creation when together and cannot perform it individually Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Magic Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2